wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Daguet Division
Description The Daguet Division (Daguet is a type of small deer) is a light armored formation that can be deployed as part of the BLUFOR forces in the Second Korean War. It arrives on turn 5 and is one of the earliest arriving foreign reinforcements to support the embattled RAK. Composition The Daguet Division sent to Korea consists of 4 maneuver units and an artillery and anti-aircraft company. 2e REC The 2nd Foreign Cavalry Regiment (2e Etranger de Cavalerie, or REC) is comprised of three squadrons of light armored vehicles. It cost 30 points to deploy and includes: * 6 x Groupe de Cmdt + VAB * 4 x FOB * 2 x VLRA Logistique * 12 x RIMa ’85 + VAB T20/13 * 2 x VLRA Mistral * 36 x AMX-10 RC SB * 12 x AMX-10 RC The unit is fast and has good hitting power but unable to take much punishment. Their motto – ‘fire and run’ – captures how it should be used on the battlefield. 4th Dragoons Battalion An armored formation organized around two squadrons of speedy main battle tanks. It costs 25 points to deploy and includes: * 2 x AMX-30B CNE * 8 x VLRA Logistique * 24 x AMX-30B2 Brennus * 4 x VAB RASIT The unit’s speed is offset by its weak armor and poor fire capacity which means its tanks are best fired from a stationary position on the edge of built up or wooded areas. 2e REI The 2nd Foreign Legion regiment (2e Regiment Etranger d'infanterie, or REI) is an elite unit armed with flame throwers, anti-tank and anti-aircraft equipment. It costs 20 points to deploy and includes: * 6 x P4 PC * 4 x VLRA Logistique * 16 x RIMa '85 + VAB T20/13 * 30 x Legion '90 + VAB * 8 x ATGM MILAN F2 + VAB * 12 x Sapeur + VAB * 12 x VAB Mephisto The regiment is a premiere shock unit able to defend or assault almost any position. 501 Tank Battalion The 501 is a small squadron of experimental Leclerc heavy tanks, one of the few French and BLUFOR units able to take on the generally heavier REDFOR armor. It includes: * 2 x AMX-30B CNE * 4 x VLRA Logistique * 8 x Leclerc * 2 x AMX-10 RC The Leclerc's ability to fire accurately while moving means it can keep up to its light armor peers and still deliver - and take - a powerful punch. The battalion arrives in Turn 11, five turns after the rest of the Division. 3rd Anti Aircraft Company This company designed to defend the Division against slower moving, lower flying helicopters and planes. It costs 10 points and includes: * 2 x Crotale * 8 x VAB VDAA * 6 x VLRA Mistral The unit’s emphasis on short-range weaponry is offset by its vulnerability to faster moving planes firing from a long range. 2e RAMa A single battery of the larger 2nd Artillery Company (2e régiment d'artillerie de marine''') '''that is capable of softening up enemy defenses or countering enemy batteries. It cost 5 points to deploy and includes: * 4 x AMX AuF1 The strong armor of the vehicles improve their chances of surviving enemy attacks. Historical Notes The Daguet Division was established in 1990 as Frances’s ground contribution to Operation Desert Shield. It anchored the western’s coalition’s far left flank and defeated the Iraqi 45th Mechanized Infantry Division before swinging further north to secure the major highway between Baghdad to southern Iraq. The majority of the Division’s forces were drawn from the 6th Light Armored Division. This included an eclectic mix of units from 20 regiments, ranging from Foreign Legion, marines and airborne infantry, as well as multiple types of armor and reconnaissance. While all the Division’s units in Red Dragon are historically accurate, the 501 Tank Battalion is not: its Leclerc heavy tanks were only introduced in 1992 and the 501 has never existed on the French Order of Battle as a Tank Battalion. Instead it was designated 501e Régiment de chars de combat, one of the first armored units to exist with the Regiment creation during the First World War. In Second Korean War campaign, the Division arrives from its temporary base in Saudi Arabia. In fact, the formation returned to France immediately after the completion of Operation Desert Shield and was promptly disbanded. Tips and Tricks * The Division reflects the French Army's doctrine of rapid battlefield maneuver and firepower over armor and protection. It is a hit-and-run formation, with the exception of the Foreign Legion regiment and the small heavy tank squadron which can handle more heavy and sustained combat. Category:Red Dragon battlegroups